<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dimensions Suck Sometimes by moon932</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157707">Dimensions Suck Sometimes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon932/pseuds/moon932'>moon932</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, this is purely self indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon932/pseuds/moon932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Take it from a guy who dates a dimension hopping, portal walking, hot ass wizard. Other dimensions are real and alternate realities co-exist, the whole fucking multi verse is a thing. </p><p>Discovery of the century.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dimensions Suck Sometimes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have a thing where j just write ironstrange cuddling or sleepy fics.<br/>why i do this? bc there aren’t enough. </p><p>don’t worry though, i’m totally gonna take full advantage of Tumblr and all it’s cracky glory.</p><p>though that will be a while.</p><p>update: I actually went in and edited it. are you proud of me?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Different dimensions are real. Yes yes, laugh it up. Dimensions? Alternate universes? Absurd right? Right?</p><p>Nope.</p><p>Take it from a guy who dates a dimension hopping, portal walking, hot ass wizard. Other dimensions are real and alternate realities co exist, the whole fucking multi-verse is a thing. Discovery of the century.</p><p>But you see, dimension hopping isn’t as great as it seems. Yeah, disappointing ain’t it? Tony Stark may only visit a select few dimensions, hell half of them aren’t even that taxing or end of the world induced. Sometimes his hot ass wizard boyfriend craves a dish from another dimension, and who is he to stop him? Even though there are great dimensions, great cultures to learn from, that doesn’t stop the world from spinning. Nor does it slow down time.</p><p>Tony and one Stephen Strange know this. They had in depth conversations about the consequences and what it’s like for Stephen to not know his exact age. Because in reality, time doesn’t stay the same. Mental growth, physical growth is a bitch. Even when your body feels primed and ready, your mind is taxed with everything. Tony would know, he’s had to comfort Stephen multiple times when he came back shaken. Where he’d have to hold him and whisper sweet nothings in his ears. </p><p>It hurts. God it hurts. </p><p>Because on earth, Stephen is still that early forties late thirties kinda guy, but in his mind, he’s seen horrors people couldn’t fathom. Has had to bare the apocalypse and has faced so many challenges that Tony can only hope to share the burden. But Stephen, strong willed and amazing Stephen, just grins and bears it.</p><p>It was three in the afternoon. Tony was sprawled out on the couch in the living room, StarkTablet on his lap while holograms floated around him. Alternating whats on screen and what to pay attention to. It was remarkably nice for early autumn in New York. Tony was humming to himself when the golden sparks of a portal came into existence. He looked up, smiling at his boyfriend when he stepped through. </p><p>“Hey babe,” he said, frowning when he saw Stephen’s ragged appearance. “Babe? You okay?” Already moving the tablet off his lap, Tony got up and walked infront of the dazed Stephen. “Steph?”</p><p>“Tony-“ Stephen rasped, eyes widening as they glossed over. He reached out a trembling hand, hovering over his cheeks. Tony frowned, touching Stephen’s hand softly with worry, bringing it into his own. “Tony...” He croaked. Quickly catching him as the man collapsed, eyes furrowed as he worried his bottom lip.</p><p>“Hey, hey. Steph. Hey. You’re okay.” He coaxed, kneeling on the floor with Stephen’s frame slumped on his front. Scarred hands clutched as tightly as they could to the front of his shirt. Tony encircled the man around his shoulder, burying his nose in the man’s hair as he whispered comfortingly to his boyfriend. In this position, Tony could feel him trembling. He took in a deep breath, getting a whiff of what seemed like salt. </p><p>Speaking of which, Stephen was slightly damp. Tony blinked, running a hand soothingly up and down his back, finding that his robes were slightly damp. “Where’s Levi?” Tony asked gently, cradling Stephen as the man shook. </p><p>“San-sanctum.” Tony nodded, his worry increasing as the loyal cloak wasn’t with it’s chosen. No matter, that is a problem for future Tony.</p><p>He slowly pulled back from Stephen, keeping his hands on his boyfriends shoulders as he looked at his face. His eyes were red from crying, fresh tears trailing down his cheeks. Tony quickly wiped them away, coaxing him to stand up. Leading him up stairs to the bedroom he sat Stephen on the bed, quickly and gently undoing the robes, but not removing them. Though he quickly took off his boots, setting them aside. With a kiss to his boyfriend’s temple he went over to the dresser, grabbing out a soft shirt and pants.</p><p>“C’mon,” he encouraged after he got Stephen dressed. Laying him down on the bed, tucking him in loosely as he went to the other side. Wiggling under the covers he quickly brought the now limp man into his arms. He felt Stephen bury his face in his neck, arms encircled his stomach as shoulders hunched. Tony took a deep breath. A hand playing with Stephen’s hair, the other soothingly rubbing circles on the man’s back. </p><p>The two laid there, quietly and comfortably.</p><p>Later Tony would learn what happened. Later he’ll learn why his super hot ass wizard boyfriend was slightly damp and smelling of salt. </p><p>Different dimensions may be real, and alternate realities may co-exist with each other. But that doesn’t mean they have to be great. </p><p>But Tony won’t try to stop Stephen, that’d be hypocritical. He’ll be dammed if he wasn’t there to pick up the pieces when he got back. It doesn’t mean he won’t be there when his wonderful, amazing, strong boyfriend needs him.</p><p>Because dimension hopping isn’t all that it’s cut out to be. It’s a taxing and sometimes horrifying experience, and sure. There’ll always be the good dimensions where his super hot wizard boyfriend will crave a dish from. Yes he’ll indulge, but he’ll also be there when the bad parts come out. </p><p>Because the universe decided that alternate realities and dimensions exist and Tony will absolutely be there to laugh in it’s face when he proudly states that all the claims are absurd. But will relish when they realize it’s true.</p><p>How else is he supposed to spend date nights if it’s not to different dimensions anyways?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>